


Discounted Costumes & Creepy Critters

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads [8]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Babies!, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: It's time for Halloween and the kids are feeling spooky! (Except for Haneul.)





	Discounted Costumes & Creepy Critters

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up to a few of you guys tagging me on twitter about those pictures of Daniel with the baby and how it reminded you of Woojoo and I just ㅠㅠ I was in a cloud of happy all day. I'm so grateful that you guys like this story and these characters enough to bring them to life like that. Thank you ♡

The Halloween store was loaded with sales markdowns one week before Halloween and that’s exactly why Sungwoon and Daniel were spending their evening surrounded by fake creepy critters.

 

“He’s putting that thing in his mouth.” Daniel said pointing to Woojoo who was indeed munching on the hairy leg of a fake spider.

 

“No.” Sungwoon removed it from the baby’s mouth. “I’m not sure if we’re going to buy it so don’t eat it.”

 

“Look!” Haneul’s tiny finger pointed to a big blow up pumpkin on display. “Big puhkin.”

 

“It’s bigger than you.” Daniel said and walked over with Haneul in his arms. Sungwoon pushed the cart over keeping an eye on Woojoo who kept unconsciously biting the fake spider leg in the front seat.

 

“What should we dress up as?” Sungwoon asked. “And the kids.”

 

“Uhhh,” Daniel rubbed his chin and gazed around the area. It was tradition for them to get in costume and even more fun to put the babies in them. “I could be a sexy mechanic or something.”

 

Sungwoon grinned. “You just like to dress up as sexy versions of real occupations, don’t you?”

 

“Well you never seem to mind.” Daniel laughed.

 

“Haneul found your firefighter hat from college.” Sungwoon nodded wistfully. “Good memories.”

 

Daniel’s lips twisted into a sly Cheshire grin at the memory. “Right back at ya, Spongebob.” He winked at his husband and Sungwoon’s cheeks flushed.

 

Woojoo sat relaxed in the cart, making small noises and spit bubbles. He was pretty much in a world of his own at 8 months.

 

Sungwoon looked down at him and the gears in his mind went to work. “Woojoo can be a pumpkin. That’s what Haneul was once.”

 

“I no want puhkin.” Haneul interrupted.

 

“Not you. Woojoo.”

 

“What about you, kiddo? What do you want to be?” Daniel addressed the almost three year old.

 

Haneul hummed and then went quiet. “Assnot!” He cheered and Daniel avoided the weird looks that got thrown in their direction.

 

“What about something you can actually pronounce?”

 

They rolled over to the kids’ section where Haneul asked to be put down. He toddled around other parents curiously peering up at the racks of costumes before moving onto the next while Daniel followed him.

 

“Dad, what’s dis?

 

The green camouflaged uniform in miniature version was only slightly cute. Just thinking that this cute little boy would have to join the army eventually saddened Daniel’s weak heart.

 

“You’ll have to wear that when you’re 20. Save me the pain of seeing you do it now.” Daniel mourned and pressed his palm against his chest.

 

Haneul walked up to him worriedly. “Dad hurt?”

 

Daniel crouched down and let Haneul stand between his bent legs, getting up and personal to check where his dad was hurting.

 

“No, baby.” Daniel was heart warmed. “Look, why don’t you be this guy? You recognize him right?”

 

“Mike Fafowski!” Haneul screeched and some of the other parents laughed.

 

Daniel chuckled. “Yeah. Mike Fafowski.” He repeated staring at the child costume of the green one eyed monster from Monsters Inc.

 

“Babe, I’ll be over here.” Sungwoon called. He wheeled Woojoo over to the large outdoor displays. Woojoo stared in awe at a willowy ghost that fluttered in the air 50 feet above him. “That’s a ghost. You know what sounds ghosts make?” The baby wasn’t paying his dad any attention so he was absolutely spooked when Sungwoon shook the cart and went “Boo!”

 

“Ooh, what is this over here?” Sungwoon swerved to the center of the store following the path of fog that fanned out. “It’s like a haunted house, Woojoo. Should we go in?” He asked the baby, already lifting him from the cart and parking the cart on the side.

 

It was really just a huge canopy set up with a black light, tons of fog and fake spider webs. “This isn’t scary.” Sungwoon muttered under his breath. Even Woojoo’s face was unimpressed.

 

But suddenly a huge sensor activated spider jumped at them from their left and a high pitched scream sounded from the speaker above them and Sungwoon’s first reaction was to squeeze Woojoo closer to himself going into protective daddy mode.

 

“Ah.. you.. oh..” Sungwoon lowly growled, biting his tongue before he could let out a stream of profanities. Woojoo giggled and Sungwoon looked down at him in surprise. The baby reached his hand out to try and pet the spider but the motion activated it, sending the spider hopping in the other direction. Woojoo squealed happily. “Do you like being scared, little man?” Sungwoon laughed with him.

 

The area was very dimly lit and with the fog Sungwoon didn’t see the zombie waiting for them at the exit. He jumped out at them and Sungwoon swung his fist. “Shit, you got me.” He laughed loudly but nothing was funnier than the baby giggling away in his arms.

 

“You were scared more than he was.” The zombie joked, shaking Woojoo’s hand. “He’s been laughing the entire time. What a brave guy.”

 

“Isn’t he?” Sungwoon nodded proudly and returned for his cart so he could find Daniel.

 

Dad #2 and baby #1 were still prowling through costumes; Daniel not able to convince Haneul to be anything he wanted.

 

“What about Patrick Star? You like Spongebob, Haneul.”

 

“No.”

 

“Pororo?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh my god. Come here. Put this cowboy outfit on!” Daniel reached out for the toddler and held him down while he slid on the little outfit, pushing Haneul’s arms through the brown vest and placing the ten gallon hat on his head. “Okay. Now say yeehaw for the camera.”

 

“Peepee, dad.”

 

Daniel frowned and stopped recording. “You have to go to the bathroom? Now? After we put the costume on?” The little boy wrung his hands together and nodded. “Oh man. You’re wearing your underwear today too, not your diaper.” Daniel slapped his forehead in distress.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Okay, okay. We’ll just run to the bathroom. Do _not_ peepee in your pants!” He scooped Haneul up by the armpits and dashed through all the aisles to find the register. “Excuse me!” He practically yelled at the cashier, bouncing from foot to foot. One would think it was Daniel who had to use the bathroom instead. “Where’s your bathroom?”

 

The cashier looked up startled but took one look at Haneul’s uncomfortable face and pointed to his left.

 

Throwing the door open with his hip, Daniel stood Haneul on the toilet seat and rolled his cowboy pants down.

 

“Remember what Daddy taught you.” He said, walking Haneul through the steps. “Aim and shoot inside the bowl.”

 

Haneul stood there blankly with his pants around his ankles and scratched his head. Potty training was hard.

 

“Hold your peepee like this.” Daniel placed Haneul’s hands in the correct position and gestured for him to go ahead but Haneul missed and started to pee all over. “No, no, no! Into the bowl! Into the bow!” Daniel reacted quickly and adjusted his son’s aim. The pee finally stopped and again, Haneul stood there waiting for the next instructions. “All done?” Daniel wiped the sweat that had started to form on his forehead. “Shake it out, buddy.”

 

Haneul literally began to shake his body on top of the toilet seat and Daniel had a good laugh. “Not you, silly! Your little guy. You have to make sure it’s all out. Now pull up your underwear and pants.”

 

Once on stable ground Haneul glanced up at his dad expecting some praise for a job well done. Daniel tossed him into the air and caught him with a kiss to the cheek. “Good job. I’m proud of you.”

 

“I’m big boy!”

 

“You’re a big boy? Yeah you are. Now let’s finish finding your costume. And daddy too.”

 

Back in the kids’ section, Sungwoon was giving Woojoo miniature props to pose with. “Hold this axe.” _Snap._ “Take this baseball bat.” _Snap._

 

“Are you raising him to be an assassin?”

 

Sungwoon looked over his shoulder and cooed at Haneul in his cowboy outfit. He bent over and took a picture of him too.

 

“I can’t find a costume he likes.” Daniel pouted to his husband.

 

Sungwoon raised his hand to his chin and took one quick glance around the room. He moved over to the wall and plucked a costume off. “Haneul, look. Spiderman!”

 

“Wow!” The toddler exclaimed but Daniel gasped.

 

“That’s my costume!”

 

Sungwoon handed Haneul the Spiderman suit and wrapped one arm around Daniel’s waist. “You say he’s my mini me and now for one day he’ll be yours.” Sungwoon grinned playfully.

 

“I guess.” Daniel agreed only because Haneul looked so excited putting on the spidey suit (of course it was on backwards.)

 

“Daddy, Joojoo’s cosume.”

 

“I know.” Sungwoon hummed. “What is your brother going to be?” He removed the plastic baseball bat from Woojoo’s mouth and wiped the saliva on his pants leg. “He can be a ghost? Throw a pillowcase over him and make some holes for the eyes.”

 

Daniel snorted. “You know I was going to say that’s boring but the more I imagine it maybe it will be cute.” He said as he pulled the mask over Haneul’s face. “What do you think, little Sky? You like your Spider-Man costume?”

 

Haneul crouched to the floor to stand like a spider and hopped forward. “Yes!”

 

“Okay. I guess you’ll be my sidekick that day.”

 

“More like you’ll be _his_ sidekick.”

 

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows, displeased. “I’ll just have to show off my abs or something to keep the attention on me.”

 

“Yeah. Good plan.” Sungwoon teased.

 

“What are you going to be, babe?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You can be my Mary Jane! We’ll get you a wig. You would be beautiful with some red lipstick.”

 

Sungwoon made a face. “I will not fall victim to your fantasies, Daniel.” He pushed the cart to the adult section and Daniel put his arms out for Haneul to come to him.

 

“It’s not my fantasy! Well. Maybe it was a few years ago but I’m over it! It was just a suggestion.” Daniel pouted like a kicked puppy.

 

Sungwoon’s eyes landed on a pirate costume complete with a hook hand and eye patch and he was sold. They tried to look for a baby pirate costume but they were all sold out.

 

On their way to the register Sungwoon told Daniel about the haunted house display and told him to take Haneul. They walked hand in hand through the fog and Haneul started to get nervous, curling into Daniel’s leg as they walked.

 

“It’s okay, buddy. It’s not going to be scary.”

 

But the second they stepped foot inside the canopy the sensor activated spider jumped right next to Haneul who fell on his little behind and started wailing as loud as the spooky sounds coming from the speakers. Daniel lifted him up and the toddler cried loudly into his shoulder. The zombie at the exit felt bad and didn’t try to scare them.

 

“Too scary for him, huh?” The zombie said glancing at Haneul’s tear streaked face. “Another little baby found the whole setup hilarious and laughed the whole way through.”

 

“What happened?” Sungwoon asked surprised as Daniel approached. He pet Haneul’s head and the little boy held his hands out for his daddy. Sungwoon coddled him and kissed his hair.

 

“The spider attacked him.”

 

“Woojoo didn’t cry. He laughed.”

 

Daniel scratched his arm. “Now we know who’s the new scaredy cat of the family. And it’s not you.” He booped Woojoo’s button nose and received a cute smile.

 

They paid for their costumes while Sungwoon tried to relax Haneul by offering him some candy. Eventually his sniffles went silent and he peered at everyone solemnly from his position tucked into Sungwoon’s neck.

 

Once in the car, both children fell asleep.

 

“What are we going to do with Woojoo? He can’t be the only one not in costume.” Sungwoon said from the passenger seat.

 

“Go online and find something quick and easy he can be. If you don’t find anything, we’ll cut up your pillowcase.”

 

“Why mine?”

 

“Because you use _me_ as your personal pillow therefore you don’t need yours.” Daniel grinned and Sungwoon punched his bicep, fueling the marital banter as they drove home.

 

♡

 

When Halloween arrived, Sungwoon and Daniel took the kids to work with them. The thriving music academy was littered with children and adults dressed in costume. Daniel and Haneul made their grand entrance by shooting invisible spiderwebs from their wrists.

 

The winner of best costume unanimously went to Mr. Kang Woojoo who was dressed as a tangerine. Sungwoon had put him in an orange onesie with an orange beanie and carried him around in a _Cuties_ tangerine box with a few real tangerines surrounding him.

 

After the family had went trick or treating after work they all sat together on the couch ripping into their candy and watching _Casper the Friendly Ghost._

 

“Oh my god. Haneul did you fart?” Daniel exclaimed covering his face.

 

“No.” Haneul said innocently.

 

Sungwoon leaned down to smell him and pulled away with a grimace. “Smells like you need a diaper change. I think you did more than fart. Come on. Follow daddy.”

 

Unsnapping the pants of the costume, Sungwoon opened Haneul’s diaper to see lots of _chocolate_ down there. “No more candy for you, baby. You can have some fruit.”

 

“Nooo,” Haneul complained gripping onto his mask dramatically.

 

“Yes.” Sungwoon said and wiped the little boy clean. “I need a diaper. Stay right there.”

 

While Sungwoon went to the drawer to find a diaper Haneul slipped off his bed and ran into the living room diving head first into the pile of candy.

 

“Whoa, Spider-Man! Where are your pants?” Daniel exclaimed in laughter.

 

“Haneul! Come over here!” Sungwoon came out waving the diaper in his hand to see Haneul frozen with a Twix in his mouth. “I said no more candy!”

 

Activated by the word “no” Haneul scarfed down the chocolate and took off running when Sungwoon approached him.

 

“No daddy no!” Haneul called ducking under the kitchen table.

 

“Haneul just put this diaper on!”

 

“Your brother is a nudist.” Daniel laughed to Woojoo who was also watching his older brother run around naked. “Don’t learn from him. Always wear your pants, okay?”

 

And that was how the rest of their evening unfolded. A pirate chasing a nude miniature Spider-Man while a bigger Spider-Man and a box of tangerines watched from the couch.

 

Who said Halloween wasn’t for tricks?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have some news..
> 
> The year is coming to an end and we all know what that means (I'm depressed) so I'm starting to wrap up all of my stories. Including this one :( There are only 2 chapters left but the next one I want to open up to you guys. If there are any scenes you'd like written about the babies or the parents let me know in the comments! For example, a playdate with Jaeni! The only requests I won't write are about future pregnancies. You can request a scene about Sungwoon being pregnant in the past though!
> 
> Now I have a question. Would you guys still read Nielwoon after d-day? I want to have all my stories wrapped up by then but I don't think that's gonna happen *coughearneditcough* I plan to finish them but only if you guys will definitely still read them.
> 
> Speak your minds to me in the comments! ^


End file.
